


Trick or treating

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Polypearls [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After Steven universe the movie, Halloween fun, Multi, Polypearls 2019, Polypearls Shipping Week 2019, Pranks, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: It’s that time of year again and this time Steven gets to explain to yellow, blue and spinel what Halloween is about......what could go wrong?





	Trick or treating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerMisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/gifts), [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).

> I’m excited to write polypearls again

Ah Fall one of the best times of the year. Children watching leaves fall and the temperature change. This is Halloween.

“Okay Just so we’re clear everyone!” Steven explains to everyone in costumes. “We’re going trick or treating and then we’re coming back to town for the Halloween party.”

Okay with that settled, Steven led everyone inside the van and climbed into the driver seat wearing a vampire costume.

“This is going to be exciting for my first earth holiday.” Spine jumps up and down excitedly wearing a ghost costume.

“You’re going to love the sweet candy spinel, i know I did.” Blue says wearing a witch costume along with pearl and yellow.

“Yeah we know blue.” Yellow remarks sweetly. “We couldn’t keep you from the Easter and Christmas sweets.” 

“Blue had a sugar high for two weeks straight.” Pearl adds. 

“Hey Guys we’re at the first house!” Steven announces.

*******

The first few houses went okay....until spinel couldn’t wait to try the candy and ended up getting a sugar high that rivaled blue’s experiences with candy.

Steven had to pull over twice because spinel and blue kept escaping the van, scaring kids, smashing non living pumpkins And stealing other kids candy bags.

Happy Halloween 2019.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is my favorite holiday


End file.
